Many machines, such as internal combustion engines, external combustion engines, compressors, and other reciprocating machines, employ an arrangement of pistons and drive mechanisms to convert the linear motion of a reciprocating piston to rotary motion. In most applications, the pistons are housed in a cylinder. A common problem encountered with such machines is that of friction generated by a sliding piston resulting from misalignment of the piston in the cylinder and lateral forces exerted on the piston by linkage of the piston to a rotating crankshaft. These increased side loads increase engine noise, increase piston wear, and decrease the efficiency and life of the engine. Additionally, because of the side loads, the drive requires more power to overcome these frictional forces, thus reducing the efficiency of the machine.
Improvements have been made on drive mechanisms in an attempt to reduce these side loads, however, many of the improvements have resulted in heavier and bulkier machines.
Accordingly, there is a need for practical machines with minimal side loads on pistons.